Conventional handheld power tools may, for example, be designed as cordless screwdrivers or cordless combi drills and have a planetary gear, situated in an associated gear housing, for driving a drive shaft rotatable in different directions of rotation. The planetary gear may be designed as a single-stage or multi-stage gear and may accordingly have one or multiple annulus gears situated in the gear housing.
The disadvantage of the above is that, in handheld power tools of this type, a kinetic energy of rotation supplied to the drive shaft by the planetary gear may be converted into a rotation of the gear housing and thus of the handheld power tool in the event of extreme load conditions, e.g., in the event of so-called hard screw applications during the operation of cordless screwdrivers or cordless combi drills which may occur during metal screw fittings, for example, and may cause a spontaneous blocking of the drive shaft. This may result in an impact-like load on components of the planetary gear, for example, and thus in them being damaged or destroyed.